


Toffee and the lady in the cabin

by villainelffangirl



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Regeneration, Smut, slight reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: Toffee survives being blasted with stars spell and had to regenerate from a single eyeball. Stranded in the wilderness the septarian meets a young mewman woman.





	Toffee and the lady in the cabin

Toffees pov

After the events at the butterfly castle, it took me a few months but I finally managed to completely regenerate. It was not easy coming back from such a powerful spell. And from just a single eyeball no less. 

After all these years plotting my revenge against the throne of mewnie I was foiled once again by a spoiled child. I was furious. How could I let that happen to me twice. 

I wasn’t sure how my eye ended up in the middle of the woods or how long I was out for. But once I was fully formed I was able to claw my way out from my hiding place. After months of not eating I was starving. 

I wondered through the woods until I came to the river. I quickly collapsed to my knees, cupped my hands into the water and drank greedily. As the water settled I stared down at my reflection. My hair had grown and fell down my back. It was No surprise to me that I was no longer wearing my suit. I sat there contemplating my life. Would I ever succeed in riding mewnie of all magic or was I doomed to fail over and over again until the day I die. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a woman humming (F/song) farer down the river. I crept through the woods until I found the source of the music. I hid behind a bush and peaked through the leaves. There I saw a mewman woman kneeling down besides the river bank washing some of her cloths in the water. The girl was around (age) years old with (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. The girl wore a simple brown peasant dress covered in patches of dirt. A few meters into the woods behind her was a small stone cottage with smoke coming from the chimney with an outside toilet besides it. Clearly her home. I snuck out from behind the bush and made my way into her cottage while the mewman was distracted. The house was a very small one room cottage. The only furnisher was a single chair besides an rickety table, a bed in the corner, a fireplace with what I assume soup cooking in a colldron. I grabbed the bowl off the table and served myself a portion of what was in the pot and drank greedily. The soup wasn’t anything special. Mostly just wild mushrooms, herbs and whatever meat she was able to afford or catch. 

As I finished my meal I heard the woman’s humming getting louder as she made her way back towards the cottage. I put my bowl back on the table and hid behind the door. The woman opened the door, not noticing me, holding her now empty laundry basket. She made her way over to the table and grabbed the bowl then walk towards the Cauldron. 

“What the?” She said confused when she noticed the bowl had already been used. I snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her, covering her mouth with my clawed hand. 

“It would be best for both of us if you didn’t scream”, the girl struggled in my grasp. I growled angrily and forced her to sit on the bed facing me. The girl looked up at me in fear. 

“Y you’re Toffee. But the newspapers said you were dead. Killed by Ludo aftercare princess star blasted you with her magic, weakening you”, the girl rambled on. I growled angrily at the memory. 

“Don’t remind me”, I leant down and snarled in her face, causing the girl to whimper. The mewman suddenly looked away blushing when she realised I was naked.  
I stood up straight and took one more look around the room.  
“I assume you won’t have any cloths available for me to wear?” The girl just shook her head, keeping her eyes off of me. “Shame. I guess I will just have to stay here then until you can provide me with what I need”. 

“You can’t stay here!” She said alarmed. “I can’t harbour a criminal. I I I won’t”. The woman said trying to be brave. 

“You see mewman. You don’t have a choice”, I growled in her face once again. 

“Actually I do!” She yelled as she reached under her pillow and pulled out a knife. The woman slashed it at my hand cutting off a couple of fingers. I growled in shock and pain as the girl pushed past me. It was no surprise my fingers grew back rather quickly. 

As the girl tried to run for the door I grabbed her with my tail and flung her onto the table before I grabbed her with my arms. The way the girl struggled in against me stirred something inside of me. An urge I never thought I would have for a mewman. I knew I had to have her. My body called for her. 

I pinned her to the table with my tail as I lifted up her skirt exposing her (S/C) legs. I ran my hands along her soft mewman skin. Mewmans are so delecate. If it wasn’t for magic there would have been no way for them to take control of mewnie the way they did. The girls fists struck my tail, punching me in an attempt to free herself. 

“Stop that”, I ordered, grabbing her small wrists in one hand and pinned them to her chest. With my free hand I slipped her underwear carefully down her legs. I didn’t want to have to damage the girl more then what I had too. I pushed my way between her legs so that she could not kick me. I felt my spetarian rod harden against her leg. 

“Please don’t hurt me”, she whimpered out. Her cheeks turning a bright red. I ignored her as I pressed the head of my rod against her opening. I looked deeply into her (E/C) eyes, smirking down at her, as I started to push my way inside of her. “Please dont” She gasped out as I sheathed my cold blooded rod deep into her warm mewman vagina. She was stunned silent as I started to slowly thrust in and out of her. The girl tried desperately to pull her wrists from my grip, but she wasn’t quite strong enough. I pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to lie on her back. I was taken by surprise when she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me in deeper, moaning loudly. 

Soon my instincts took over. The woman wrapped her arms around my neck her moans becoming louder. The table creaked and groaned beneath the girl. I started to fear the rikidly old thing would not be able to handle the girls weight for much longer. 

I pulled out of her, grabbed her by what was left of her dress and through her onto her bed. 

“Don’t stop”, she moaned. I grinned and positioned her on all fours at the edge of her bed, plunging my rod back into her as I stood behind her at the edge of the bed. “Ohhhh toffee!” She cried out in pleasure. I held her hips tightly as I continued to pound into her. The girl pushed her hands up against the wall to steady herself. “You are incredible”, she moaned as she thrust her hips back onto my rod.  
I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting one of my hands across her stomach. The bed was squeaking and rocking beneath us. I grinned when I felt the girls body beguine to tremble beneath me. 

I moved my hands up her body slowly, grazing my nails against her flesh, and grabbed her breasts from behinds and gently squeezed. The girl screamed beneath me as she reached her peak and came on my rod. I grinned and sped up my pace. 

“Ooooohhhh toffee!!” She cried out. I growled loudly as I came closer and closer to finishing. 

“Aahhhh! I don’t think I got your name!” I said between grunts. 

“(Y/N)!” She cried. “My name is (Y/N)!” She screamed as she came a second time. I flipped the girl over and lay her down on the bed beneath me. I soon came, spilling my seed over her stomach. 

I lay down beside (Y/N), both of us panting heavily. I looked over at the girl, her (S/C) cheeks were flushed red. Her (H/C) hair was spread out across the pillow. She looked so adorable and innocent, even for a mewman. I wrapped my arm around her body and pulled her against me. I inhaled her scent as I nusseled her soft (H/C) hair. At first she was stiff in my arms but she quickly relaxed as I gently ran my claws up and down her back. I watched as young (Y/N) rested her head against my chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

As I lay beside my sleeping mewman I started to formulate a new plan to eradicate magic and rid mewnie of the butterfly family.


End file.
